Farewell and Fear The Ripper
by Emechuru Insania
Summary: Sablier never had a serial killer, never one so young, never one so deranged. They never had a chance to stop the maniac. He never kept anyone alive, but that does change when he keeps Elliot Nightray, a teen no older than him. The Ripper never kept a victim, so why did he keep Elliot? What can he gain from a boy on death row, maybe a shred of humanity. Sucky summary, M for gore


_**The Ripper**_

_Dear Ada,_

_I hated how you laughed at your death, how you tried to befriend me. I didn't like you at all and took pleasure in cutting you up. Farewell and fear the Ripper._

_Sincerely,_

_The Ripper_

Officer Oswald Baskerville gripped the bloody letter, each word filling him with anger. The letter had been attached to the latest victim of the Ripper. A young blonde haired woman. She was still a teenager…was before the Ripper had gotten to her. Her name was Ada Vessalius, an honor student at Lutwidge Academy, a cat lover, and the cousin to Oswald's brother-in-law, Jack Vessalius.

Ada had gone missing a few days ago, only to be found this morning. Her body was mutilated almost to nonrecognition. She was left on the doorstep with her faceless body facing the door. It certainly frightened Ada's father. Jack had been the one to call Oswald and when he called the police everyone went to the Vessalius home. The began bagging stuff while Oswald questioned the family.

"Did you hear any noise last night Oz, anything to a thump or shuffling of feet? Maybe the snow crunching?" Oswald asked his nephew, not biological but close to it. Oz was Jack's son that Jack's late wife had birthed, the child given Oswald's own nickname that Jack had called them in their college days. Oz was sixteen, his step sisters near the age and the three were always together.

"N-no, I was asleep early last night. After cousin Ada disappeared I'd been out late with dad and grandpa Oscar. Last night I was over tired and conked out. Dad said he'd been out with grandpa until the snow started." Oz explained nervously. Oswald sketched down what Oz said and repeatedly nodded.

"Do you know what the girls were doing around the time you went to bed and your dad left?"

"When I went to bed Alice was watching a movie with mom and Alyss was asleep with Cheshire asleep next to her." Cheshire being their cat that was found of both girls. "Mom was falling asleep, so I'm guessing Alice went to the kitchen and cooked some bacon before bed."

"Alright. Is there anything else you want to add?" Oswald asked, Oz's eyes narrowing.

"Yah. Kill this psychotic asshole. Ada didn't deserve this." Oz had tears in his eyes, and shaking uncontrollably. Oswald nodded, patting Oz on the head.

"I will, don't worry." Oswald smiled at his nephew before standing up and putting his small notebook away. Walking over to his brother-in-law and sister Oswald sighed. "I'll figure out who this nutcase is and bring justice for Ada." Jack smiled sadly at his friend.

"If anyone can its you Oswald."

"Oz is exhausted, lets just get him to bed and I'll start my investigation."

"How long have you been investigating this?" Lacie asked, placing a hand on her brothers shoulder.

"A month at least, the perp has abducted ten people at the most, but he doesn't show any signs of stopping."

"Go home for today." Lacie said, Oswald's phone ringing interrupted her.

"One second." Oswald said, answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Oswald, you need a short break. You need to relax at home." Lacie said, but Oswald hung up the phone and looked up at here.

"I can't, a family was reported missing."

"How do you know it was him?" Jack asked.

"On their car he wrote, "Farewell and fear the Ripper." Oswald said, looking up with anger filled eyes.

"Who did he take?"

"A family by the name Nightray."

"As in the big family Nightray's?" Alice asked, her sister next to her.

"I'm guessing, the only one left behind was the eldest brother. They found him mutilated on his bed." Oswald sighed.

"Once this is over I'm taking a break."

"You deserve one. We can go on a vacation or something." Jack said, Oz walking over.

"The last time you had one it was at Miranda's funeral, rest her soul." Lacie said.

"Baskerville! We're heading over to the scene!" Another cop yelled.

"I'll be over soon Raven!" Oswald yelled back before returning to his family. "I better get going. The sooner we get leads, the sooner we get this guy."

"We won't stop you." Jack said and with a nod Oswald turned and walked over to his car.

* * *

The scene wasn't anything special, the house was normal, no signs of a struggle. It wasn't expected to have signs of a struggle since the perp usual dosed them up with a paralyzing drug. He'd left a needle at one of the scenes, giving hope he left prints, but none were found. He had once again escaped in the wind. The only room in the house that was out of the ordinary was the eldest brothers room. There was plenty of blood and organs to make the crime scene look like a blood bathe scene from a cheesy eights movie. Even so it wasn't for the weakest of hearts if you got a glimpse of the man, or what was left of him, laying on the bed.

"Fred Nightray, age was thirty. The Ripper took a lot of rage out on him." Raven said as he held his stomach.

"Why'd he take the family, but leave him behind?" Oswald question.

"Maybe he woke up?" Raven muttered. "Did we find a letter?"

"We did." Charlotte, the medical examiner, said. She held up a small evidence bag with a bloody piece of paper in it. "Seems he didn't have enough room for all of them and really enjoyed the butchering." She said as Oswald took the bag.

"The uncle has been notified and is on his way down to identify the body." Raven said, looking over Oswald's shoulder. "What's with the way he ends everything. Farewell and fear the Ripper?"

"Maybe he has a disorder for perfection." Charlotte said as her team bagged up the body.

"We've got to find this guy quick before he kills that family." Oswald said before leaving with a box of evidence.

* * *

"_The Queen of Hearts made some tarts. Someone stole and ate the tarts. The Queen yelled, Off with their heads, Off with their heads!_" A voice sang as the sound of gurgling came from the woman laying beneath the man. Her mouth was covered by duck tape, but blood still leaked through it. Her paling face had only one color added…red. Blood from her mouth and neck was staining her face and short black hair. Her blue eyes were rolled back into her head as the saw finished cutting threw her pale neck. The boy simply laughed as he picked up her head.

"Nessa!" The boy behind them yelled from behind his taped lips, gritting his teeth. The raven-headed boy turned, climbing off of the girls motionless, and heading towards the boy sitting up. His wrists and legs were tied together. With a snicker the raven haired boy flopped down on the other boys lap, earning a grunt from the other boy, and wrapped his hands around said boys shoulders. In his hand was a pair of scissors, the other ripping away the tape.

"Nessa…what a weird name." The boy said with a smirk. "What's your name?"

"Who the fuck are you!?" The boy yelled, the blindfold blocking his vision.

"Me? I'm the Ripper. You know of me…right?"

"T-the Ripper! As in the one that mutilates his victims?"

"One and the same, tell me how you'd like to die?" The Ripper said, sliding the scissors against the boys ear.

"I'm not going to!" The boy yelled, thrashing. This resulted in the scissors hitting he ground. The Ripper grabbed the boy by the side of the head, holding him in place.

"If you're not good then I'll slowly kill you. So answer me. What's your name."

"Fuck you!" The boy yelled, the raven haired boy shoving him back. Before the boy could say anything the raven head bit his neck, gripping on for life. The boy screamed as the dull and sharp teeth dug into his neck. Warm liquid began to break out of his neck and run down the boys neck, but the raven head just bit down harder. When he did release the sensitive flesh the boy was huffing and the raven haired boys lips were stained in blood.

"So lets try this again. What's your name?" The boy continued to huff, his deep bite marks burning as they leaked blood. He swallowed roughly before opening his mouth, shaking words leaked out.

"E-Elliot. My names Elliot." The Ripper chuckled, pressing Elliot's hair back.

"I already knew it." He cackled, Elliot growling as tears formed in his eyes.

"Who are you!?" He yelled, letting out a frustrated growl.

"I'm the Ripper. Stay still while I finish cutting up your sister." With that the weight on Elliot's legs were lifted, but the hands reached around the back of his head. Elliot's breath stopped for a moment as the hands plays with his hair. "Let me take the blindfold off." With that the blindfold fell and a dim lit home appeared in Elliot's vision. He blinked a few times as he tried to get use to the new scene. When it focused Elliot was met with a boy kneeling down and smiling at him. His blood covered body is what threw him off to Elliot. "Say, your not half bad looking Elliot. I'm sure you've swayed a lot of pretty girls, even the ugly ones too."

"You're…not even an adult. You're just a teenager." Elliot's wide eyes spoke more to the Ripper.

"I'm sixteen, the same age as you. I'm not surprised you don't know me. We don't attend school together and I'm not a social butterfly like you."

"Why are you doing this?" Elliot's voice didn't come out as strong like he had hoped, it came out as a beg.

"I'm doing this to make someone happy." The Ripper said as he stood up. "Behave while I chop up Vanessa over her." He pointed to the headless body laying with its blood stained blouse. Elliot's eyes widened as he looked from his sisters decapitated body to his families chopped up bodies. He couldn't help what happened next, his body expelled his fear and sickness through vomit. He leaned over to throw up, being met by his mothers eyeless head, the fear frozen on her face. He let out another scream, Ripper holding a saw in his hand.

"Shuuu~. You're very loud Elliot." He said before turning and kneeling down to the girl. He held her pale arm down as he sawed through the bones and flesh of Vanessa's corpse. Blood stained his clothes and hands as he did this deed. It took a bit longer to cut the limbs because of the dried blood caked on the saw, making the Ripper sigh. Finally he had the body separated perfectly and he looked back at Elliot, his face caked in his blood from his messy hair that was covered in it.

"My saw is too dirty to finish with you. I have to get your family home soon so I'll leave you alone. I'll dump you off later, maybe I'll travel to your uncles house and leave you on his porch."

"Who would this make happy?" Elliot asked, his stern eyes glaring at the Ripper.

"Me, stay here while I gather up the bodies and write my letters." Ripper turned to put his saw up, Elliot opening his mouth once again.

"What will mine say? I won't ever get to read it. I want to know what you think of me?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know, maybe about your attitude. It's interesting you take interest in my thoughts." Ripper smiled, putting the saw up and grabbing a stack of papers.

"I was writing my essay last week, for my Psychology class. I studied you, a modern serial killer."

"How nice of you, what grade did you get?"

"An F, for the lack of details. Like how you got so fucked up!" Elliot yelled.

"I'm not surprised. Those cops are failing when I'm leaving behind clues."

"You're some sick son of a bitch." Elliot growled.

"Say, is Vanessa's attitude what pushed me away, or the fact that she was a snooty bitch to me." Elliot didn't answer, he just closed his eyes, hoping this would end soon. He must have nodded off because when he opened his eye his head was being lifted by his chin. He was met with Ripper's smiling at him, the dried blood gone and his clothes changed. "You're very tired, I gotta shower after cleaning and scattering the limbs and you were still out cold."

"Why am I still alive?" Elliot's voice cracked from exhaustion.

"Because it's snowing out, I'm stuck in here for now. I want a play thing for a bit, too pass the time."

"You're such an asshole, whatever your goddamn name is." Elliot growled, a smell hitting his nose soon followed from his stomach grumbling.

"I see you're hungry. I thought as much so I made some dinner. Hope you like beef stew." Ripper said as he held up spoons.

"Why are you treating me like this. I'm your prisoner, you're suppose to starve me right?"

"I'm also a good host, now eat up or you'll die boringly." Ripper said as he held up the spoon again, this time beef and vegetable on it.

"I don't want it." Elliot growled again this time Ripper growled back.

"I said eat!" He commanded, Elliot snapping back.

"Shove it up your ass!"

"Stop being an arrogant asshole. I will force it down your throat if I have to."

"Then do it because I'm not eating your shitty food. For all I know you could have cut bits of Ernest up in there."

"That filthy man would ruin the soup." Ripper joked. "Now open your mouth so I can feed you like the baby you are."

"Fuck off." Elliot growled.

"How about I make a rare deal. You eat this and I'll cut the ropes off."

"This is a trick, I won't trust anything that the Ripper says."

"Then trust the boy sitting next to you, before I kill you I'll make sure you're in the best of health. That way the detectives will have no problem finding your body." Ripper smirked.

"Again, fuck off. I'll starve if I fucking want!" Elliot yelled, kicking his legs hard enough to knock down the teenager in front of him. The soup spilled as well, the smell of food and rotting blood mixed together.

"Ugh! You've ruined my floorboards!" Ripper yelled, wrapping his hands around Elliot's throat. "When the snow clears I'm burying you alive!" He yelled, Elliot chuckling at Ripper's anger.

"How…will you leave me in my uncles room…if you bury me?" Ripper glared, releasing Elliot's throat. He reached up, grabbing the frying pan above the two.

"I like you better asleep." With an angry swipe the pan hit Elliot hard against the head, the teenager falling unconscious as he hit the ground.

* * *

Oswald had no solid lead so of course he was pissed off at himself. He sat at his desk, flipping through the files on his desks. The victims being as followed; Ada Vessalius, Shelly and Sharon Rainsworth, Reim Lunette, Xerxes Break, William and Philippe West, Isla Yura, Rytas and Marie. Nothing connected them all together, completely random targets and that what pissed him off. There was no idea who could be next and no trail to follow. Through all his thinking a hand on his shoulder brought Oswald back to reality.

"Raymond Nightray is here to identify the remains." It was Raven, his voice a trying on into Oswald's mind. It took a moment before he sprung up with a serious look.

"Alright, I'll lead the way."

"Alright." Raven said with a sigh as he followed the man. Sitting again the wall was a man with slicked back black hair and a matching goatee. When he spotted Oswald and Raven coming toward him he shot up with a worried look.

"Is it true? You found them?" Raymond asked Oswald approached him.

"We need you to identify the bodies, but we are sure it's them."

"This man…who is doing this. No matter what, will you bring him to justice?" Raymond asked, following Oswald as he walked away.

"I will make sure he's given the needle, slowly." Oswald said, Raven nodding to Raymond.

"Thank you." He said as they climbed into and elevator that had just opened, the people exiting.

The three watched the numbers descend, Raymond swallowing as his nerves wrestled around inside him. When the last number hit the three exited, Oswald in lead as usual. The medical examiner's room was cold as usual, but she was able to stay there all day in short sleeves.

"Wait here." Oswald said before walking into the room. Charlotte stood when she saw him, the five tables covered with white sheets. "Raymond Nightray is here to identify them. Just show the faces." Charlotte nodded, unfolding the sheets a bit as Oswald collected Raymond and Raven.

As they entered the room Raymond paled at the corpses. He went down the line slowly, taking in the scene. His beloved brother, his loving sister-in-law, and his four nephews and niece laying motionless. Their heads cut up and mutilated, it made him sick. He swallowed looking back and forth, puzzled. "Where's Elliot?" His question in turn caused puzzled looks.

"Sir? We only recovered these five." Charlotte said.

"My nephew, the youngest, Elliot was with them." Raymond said as he looked back and forth. "Is it possible the killer has him still?" Oswald looked from the man to his fellow officer to Charlotte.

"He's never…kept someone before. He may have dumped him somewhere else." Raven answered, Raymond looking dejected.

"Although he's never abducted a full family, so there is a chance he kept him as a trophy or is planning to kill him later on." Oswald said, Raymond looking at him sternly.

"Find this man, find my nephew. I would like to give Christmas to one of my family members. Please find my nephew." Raymond begged, the distressful look fueling Oswald's inside fire.

"I promise that I'll bring Elliot home for Christmas." Oswald said, turning and leaving, Raven following suit. "We need to find something of Elliot's and have the dogs track him."

"Oswald I need to talk to you." Raven said, stopping Oswald in his tracks.

"Is it related to the case?" Oswald asked as he turned in his spot.

"No, but it's important."

"Out with it then?"

"I put my resignation in, I'm moving up state with Vincent and Gilbert. I don't want them to be worried about this man coming after them because their father's a cop. I've enrolled them in school up there. I'll get another job, I'll have my records transferred."

"Raven…" Oswald said, shocked what his partner had hid from him.

"I'm taking care of my children. Tell me when you can experience that and learn that catching a monster isn't the only thing important. You keep telling people these promises you can't keep."

"This guy will mess up, trust me I know how these guys work."

"You said the same thing when Miranda died, you need to understand life and the job are two different things." There was utter silence between the two, Oswald's eyes wide. Raven sighed, looking up at his partner. "This guy needs stopped, if you can get into his mind where would he be."

"Guys like this always love being secluded when working." Oswald said, turning away from Raven and walked on, Raven sighing and following.

* * *

"Elliot, wakey wakey." Ripper said as he shook Elliot's shoulder. The teen muttered as he gained consciousness, his head aching. "I have breakfast, not prepared by me." He said holding a bag of breakfast items. Elliot grumbled, hating the voice as it hit his head hard, like the pan. "If you get up I have aspirin for your head."

"It's your fucking fault…ow." Elliot grumbled. Ripper held up the aspirin to Elliot's mouth, whom excepted them and the drink of water he offered.

"You know I like your eyes Elliot, can I have them in your memory?"

"No! They're mine." Elliot growled. "I can't even see yours behind those goofy glasses." Elliot decided to turn the tables on Ripper.

"Oh, I love these glasses, they keep the blood out of my eyes."

"How do you expect me to trust the boy sitting next to me when he wears glasses and doesn't have a proper name." Elliot smirked.

"You make a valid point, I'll take my glasses off if you eat breakfast." Ripper said.

"I want your name, if your going to kill me then I want to know your real name first." Elliot commanded, making Ripper laugh.

"I like you Elliot, this might be a nice temporary friendship we could have." Ripper said, flopping down on Elliot's lap. "I grabbed some breakfast pastries so we could eat without you suspect me poisoning you. I'm not going to kill you with poison, more like a knife or scissors."

"Give me your name now, then I'll eat." Elliot agreed, Ripper chuckled.

"My name…call me Leo." Ripper, Leo, answered, opening the box of pop-tarts.

"Leo…I'm positive I don't know you, so how do you know so much about me?"

"I did research at home." Leo smirked.

"Why my family?" Elliot asked, a pop-tart shoved in his face. He silently sighed before taking a bite of it.

"It was random, your family fit my taste well." Leo smiled, biting into the other pop-tart.

"Do you hate families?"

"Sure do, but that's not my objective. I'm just trying to please someone important to me."

"Leo…what was it like, your first kill?" Elliot asked out of curiosity, but Leo took it as an interest. He sat up straight and smiled.

"Sloppy. The man was a researcher, I chopped his finger off one at a time. Slit his throat so he couldn't scream, but not deep enough to kill. It felt so refreshing."

"Why do you like doing these things?"

"I do, just for the screaming and blood. It's like an autopsy for a living person. I like to look through the bodies sometimes and see how their organs operate." Leo explained, feeding Elliot again. "Maybe I'll do that to you, hold your beating heart in my hand."

"Do you always stay here?" Elliot asked as he swallowed his food.

"Mostly."

"Don't you miss your home, your parents possibly?"

"This is my home, I don't have parents or siblings like you."

"No one, you have no one?" Elliot asked, looking down at the younger boy.

"I have you, and the next guy, and the one after that." He smiled up at Elliot.

"Would anyone miss you, if you disappeared?" The question took Leo by surprise.

"I don't know, maybe the person I'm doing this for."

"Why doesn't he kill?" Leo looked up hands raised up in front of him.

"Because he's a cop. The leading detective Oswald Baskerville, he was retiring. He's been my favorite cop since I first met him. I had to keep him there, or at least give him a great case to go out on."

"Do you think what pressure you might be forcing on him and his family?"

"He had a wife, but she died long ago. Murdered by a lunatic Oswald had brought in caught her on his escape out. She'd been visiting when he grabbed her, snapped her neck in two." Leo seemed less happy telling that story.

"Geez, I guess being a cop is equal to being a victim."

"Oswald's not my victim, you are Elliot. How about I read you a nice book." He said as the pop-tart disappeared from his hand.

"Take off your glasses." Elliot commanded.

"You don't tell me what to do." Leo said, turning around to face Elliot. He smiled as he sat his legs on either side of Elliot. His hands messed with Elliot's hair. "You know your very cute Elliot." Leo teased, Elliot's face bright in embarrassment. In a rush of energy Elliot forced himself forward, falling on top of Leo. The younger was surprised by this action and the following. Elliot was close enough to Leo that he grabbed Leo's glasses between his teeth and tossed them away from said boy. Looking down with a glare Elliot was met with amethyst eyes, speckled in gold orbs. Elliot's eyes softened at the gentle ones staring at him and had no control of what slipped past his lips.

"Beautiful." He muttered, staring at the hypnotic eyes.

"You think so?" Leo asked, still shocked at what Elliot had managed to do.

"Yeah, you should keep your glasses off." Elliot muttered leaning closer to Leo. "For me at least." He stopped above Leo, his lips grazing Leo's. The younger couldn't help but stare up at Elliot, unsure of what's happening.

"What are you doing?" Leo smirked teasingly. This snapped Elliot back to reality and caused the teenager to roll off of Leo in disgust. "I can't believe you were going to kiss me Elliot. That is definitely a first. You must be crazy if you're going to kiss your killer."

"Shut it!" Elliot yelled, but Leo just got to his feet and grabbed Elliot by the collar. He dragged him to the wall and sat him up against the wall like before.

"It's a bit cold in here. The only bad thing about the place is the winter and summer. I'll be right back." Leo said before running over to a door. Elliot watched him open it, revealing a bed. Leo stripped the bed of its blanket and hurried over to Elliot, snatching the knife from the table. Elliot swallowed nervously as Leo smirked at his fear filled face. He laid the blanket down next to Elliot, kneeling down with the knife. "This will warm us up." Leo said before cutting through the rope around Elliot's ankles. The rope gave a snap before falling to the ground and Leo smirk victoriously. He grabbed the blanket and crawled between Elliot's legs, getting comfortable before wrapping the blanket around both of them. "You're like a heater Elliot, wow. I might keep you till the end of winter." Leo said, cuddling against Elliot's warmth. Once he was comfy Leo grabbed a book next to Elliot. "Do you like this book?" The book was blue, a family crest and golden lettering on it.

"Holy Knights. So you're a fan too." Elliot said, his legs curled up.

"Yes, I love the plot." Leo smiled up at Elliot and opened the book. "This is the newest one, read with me." Leo said and looked down at the book, Elliot deciding to keep himself busy and joined Leo. Of course they read at different paces so Leo turned the page before Elliot was done. He decided to continue reading and guess what happened, but this was a repeated pattern and it ticked Elliot off.

"I'm not done reading that yet!" He yelled, Leo turning with a smiled.

"You are a slow reader. If you want you can read to me." Leo teased, making Elliot blush with anger.

"Fine!" Elliot snapped, Leo's eyes going wide.

"Really, this hasn't happened since I was a child." Leo smiled happily, holding up the book for Elliot. "Start where you left off." He smirked excitedly. With another sigh Elliot did as told and began reading.

He lost track of time as he read to Leo, and hour or two later he was reading still, the book sliding out of view. It dropped to the floor with Leo's hand. Elliot looked at the younger, asleep against his chest. He neck was laying spread, the knife next to Elliot. Elliot had a plan to escape, but his hands were still tied behind his back. Elliot huffed, forcing his arms over his head with a crack of the joints. He silently hissed at the pain, but did his best to sneak his wrist underneath Leo's head. He lightly pressed the rope against Leo's neck, gulping as he thought about killing him. He thought he could do it, but something fought the idea. In the end Elliot grabbed the blanket that had fallen down and covered up Leo's abdomen. He left his arms draped over Leo's shoulders, the look of confusion on Elliot's face.

"That crack was sickening." Leo said, shocking Elliot.

"You were awake?" He asked, nervous of what Leo was going to do.

"For the most part. It's a shame, you put all that effort into kill me and you decided to cover me up instead. What stopped you, your morals or your weird attraction to your killer." Leo said, turning over so he was chest to chest with Elliot.

"I-I can't kill, it's not right. Even if its karma, I can't kill another person."

"It's a shame, I can easily." Leo said and picked up the knife, holding it to Elliot's neck. The older teen held his breath holding his head back in fear. The bite marks beneath the blade were bleeding again. Elliot shook in place, waiting for Leo to decapitate him, but the knife was lowered to his chest. Elliot looked down slowly, Leo staring up at him with calm eyes. "I'm not going to kill you yet. I'm going to have fun with you." Leo grabbed Elliot by the chin, forcing the man to be face to face with him. With another smirk Leo leaned over and peaked Elliot on the lips. "I don't like when things are unfinished." Elliot's eyes were wide, shocked that Leo had kissed him, just a little, but still kissed him.

"You…" Elliot got out in his shock.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom before I leave."

"Leave?" Elliot questioned.

"I have a job to do." He said as he stood. "Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

"Yah." Elliot muttered, glaring at Leo's decision.

"I'll take the ropes off till you're done, maybe later you can bath yourself." Leo teased.

"Maybe later you can bath yourself, meh." Elliot mocked as Leo pulled him to his feet. His legs wobbled, getting the feeling back into them. Leo watched and chuckled at Elliot, waiting till he stopped wobbling to move him. When he did Leo grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom. When he was at the door Leo cut the rope. Elliot immediately started massaging his wrists.

"I'll wait here for you. I'll just handcuff you to a pipe." Leo smiled, opening the door for Elliot. "I'll grab you some clothes while I'm out." Leo smiled and Elliot walked into the bathroom, Leo shutting the door behind him.

"How'd you find this place?"

"That researcher had this place payed up on for the next years, took advantage of this."

"You're a hunter." Elliot muttered from the other side of the door.

"Are you almost done? It's late and I need to get going before the dusk turns to night." Not a second Elliot walked out, looking down at Leo. Said boy stared up at Elliot, arms folded over his chest.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"Aren't you going to try running."

"I know how it would end, my best odds are getting chained up and waiting." Elliot said as he raised his wrists to Leo.

"You're not as stupid as you act Elliot, I like that." Leo said, bringing up a pair of handcuffs. He took one of Elliot's wrists and cuffed it tightly before he led him over to the sink. He opened the cabinets underneath it and cuffed the other cuff to the pipes of the sink. "Behave and I'll be back soon, if you're lucky I'll bring some fast food."

"What can I do except counts the blood spots?" Elliot said, Leo patting his head.

"Count the minutes you miss me." Leo blinked before grabbing the blanket and covering Elliot. "I'll be back soon, don't try to read ahead or I'll make you pay." With that Leo walked over to the door, removing his coat from the coat rack. Without a word he left the small home, leaving Elliot alone with his thoughts. He curled thinking of how to get out of this mess he was in.

* * *

The clicking of hurried heals ran down the police station, abandoned from the time at night it was, all for the woman and a man out cold on his desk. She aggressively shook him when she had reached him, her own body shaking. The man shot up, staring at the woman crazily. At first he calmed, recognizing Charlotte, but became worried when he saw her composure falling to bits.

"Charlotte, what's wrong?" He asked as he placed the woman in the chair he had been sleeping in.

"He was in my house…Fang's gone!" He yelled, shooting up.

"What? Explain." Oswald kneeled down, gripping the woman's hand.

"I came home about twenty minutes ago, but the door was unlocked and I heard Lily crying upstairs. When I got to her room, painted on her wall in blood was, "Farewell and fear the Ripper." She huffed as she wiped away the tears. "He took Fang and was in my babies bedroom. He left blood on her crib. I took her to Doug, Fang's brother and came straight here." Oswald stared up at her for a moment, about to tell her something when she cut him off. "Call Raven, make sure he's alright, and make sure he wasn't in your home Oswald."

"I'm positive he's not hiding in my home." Oswald said and picked up his phone, calling his partner.

"Oswald~." A sleepy moan came. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Fang…Charlotte's husband. He took him."

"What!? What about Lily?!"

"She's fine, but can you get a babysitter, maybe my sister."

"I'll try, I'll meet you at Charlotte house in a few."

"Alright, see you then." With that Oswald hung up and grabbed his jacket, Charlotte following after him.

* * *

Elliot awoke to the sound of scrapping and huffs, turning he was met with a blurry figure dragging something inside the shed. "Leo…is that you?" He asked, his eyes clearing up as he saw the man dragging in an injured deer. A hunting rifle strapped to his back. He gasped as he recognized Elliot.

"My dear boy, you're that missing Nightray child. My names Turner." He said, grabbing the bloody saw. "I'll get you out in a second." He said approaching Elliot. He was an old man, a little on the hefty side.

"He'll be back soon, then I can't help you. I advise you get out before he gets home." Elliot warned, Turner nodded. He turned and hurried out the door, Elliot shaking as the opened door let the winter air in.

"Elliot!" A voice yelled as he walked into the house. Leo glared at the Nightray as he led Turner into the home, a knife pressed roughly through his chest. On his back was a built man, moaning as Leo dragged him in. He had spiked-auburn hair and pierced ears. "Who said you could have guest!"

"I didn't call for help, I swear. I was asleep, honest." Elliot practically begged, not wanting to be harmed.

"You shouldn't have told him to run. I'll have to punish you later."

"Please! I didn't do anything wrong!" Elliot begged, Leo tossing both men on the ground. Turner gasped, trying to raise his hands up to the knife in his chest, instead they fell as he began spitting up blood. Seconds later it ceased and Turner laid motionless, his eyes rolled back in his head. Leo just walked over to Turners corpse, taking the knife out, carelessly wiggling it on the way. He looked over at Elliot, walking towards him with a glare. "I swear, I just woke up and I'm not like you! What else am I suppose to do!?" Leo stopped in front of Elliot, glaring down at him with his hypnotic eyes.

"But you said my name, the moment he found this place he was doomed. Now I have a bleeding deer on my nice floors."

"W-what are you going to do to me Leo?" Elliot asked, curling up in fear. Leo kneeled down, smiling at Elliot. He brought a hand up and caressed Elliot's cheek.

"Isn't the fear of not knowing painful…but I'll just punish you now." Leo said, bringing up the knife.

"P-please Leo, I'm so sorry for being careless." Elliot cried, shaking as he stared up at Leo.

"You're acting like I'm going to kill you, stop being a baby." Leo growled, pushing Elliot onto his back. "It will only hurt a bit, so do keep the dramatics down."

"I was just thinking you were a good guy under your psychotic-ness. No wonder now ones going to miss you when you're gone." Elliot said, the knife pressing against his neck.

"Shuuu~ or you'll get in more trouble." A moan behind Leo caused the teen to remember his prior plans. Grabbing the frying pan from the stove. "Stay quiet while I tie this man up." Leo growled and walked forward, towards the man trying to get on his knees. Elliot closed his eyes, hearing the metal make contact with flesh. Following it was a thump, and a sigh from Leo. "I'll have to cut up the old geezer before rigor kicks in." Leo said as he grabbed a group of ropes next to Elliot. The older flinched as a hand brushed against against his cheek. "I'll be back to get you in about an hour. Sit up or your back will hurt." Elliot did as told, pushing himself up as Leo walked over to the man. He watched Leo tie up the man and watched him drag him over to we're Elliot sat. He leaned the man against the cabinets, Elliot looking over to see the blood run down his head.

It wasn't till half an hour that he regained consciousness, and Leo was almost finished chop Turner to pieces with another saw. Elliot was surprised when the man gasped, thrashing about as Elliot watched him.

"If you don't stop moving he'll kill you sooner." Elliot said, the man turning with fear.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"We're in a home of some sort and I'm Elliot Nightray. Please keep quiet, I don't want to get in trouble." Elliot said, looking down.

"The Ripper! Where is he!?"

"I'm busy!" Leo yelled, sawing apart Turners intestines.

"Jesus." The man said, trying his best to keep in his bile.

"Please be quiet." Elliot begged, shivering from the earlier threat against him.

"Kid, my wife works for the police department. If we can get these ropes off then I will grabbed the gun and shoot the kid. On three we'll go." Elliot shook his head, the mans idea far fetched.

"I won't."

"I'm getting out of here, I have a baby girl at home that I refuse to leave."

"But, he'll kill you faster if you do anything."

"On three. One…two…three." He said and shot up quietly, the knife Leo left behind in is hand. The man cut the rope and charge at Turner's gun against the wall. Elliot gasped as he pointed it at Leo. The teen managed to yell out, Leo turning and grabbing the gun. It was just in time too because once Leo force the gun down it went off. The mans eyes widened, followed by Leo's when Elliot screamed out in pain, the bullet imbedded in his right thigh.

"Elliot!" Leo yelled, turning the gun enough for the next bullet to snag through the man's knee cap. He fell to the ground, yelping in pain. Leo focus the gun on the man, making sure he couldn't move before hurrying over to Elliot. He kneeled down and looked at the gun shot wound.

"Lets take you to the bedroom for treatment, I'll be back to finish him off." Leo explained, unlocking the cuff on the pipe and helping Elliot to his feet. With every step Elliot hissed in pain, it was a utopia when Leo laid him on his bed, even the handcuffs being strapped to the bed didn't ruined it. Elliot looked over at the genuinely worried look that Leo wore upon his face.

"Are you alright?" Elliot asked, his free hand shooting up to Leo's cheek.

"That's my line, but I'm fine. Thank you for calling out to me, I would have been killed if you hadn't. It may not seem like a lot but I'm glad you saved me, being a murder probably doesn't make you feel any better."

"You shouldn't die, even if you are a murderer." Elliot said, Leo smirking at him.

"Thank you for worrying about me Elliot." Leo said and followed with a kiss to the forehead. "I'll check the wound."

"It's just a flesh wound." Eliot assured, but he was proved wrong when Leo squeezed around the bullet hole. He hissed and squeezed the sheets in his hand.

"The bullets still in there, I'll pick up some stuff when I get some clothes. I'll wrap it till then, you can handle not moving your leg for an hour right?"

"I'll try." Leo said laying Elliot down the best he could. He hurried out of the room, returning with the blanket. He covered Elliot with it, making sure he was covered well. "Are you comfy?" Leo asked, smiling at Elliot, whom nodded. "Good, I'll be back." With that Leo walked out, shutting the door behind him. The sound of metal hitting flesh resounded repeatedly. Elliot tried to ignore it by looking around the room. It was small and seemed to have been untouched by the violence of the main room. He was interrupted in his thoughts by the door opening, Leo standing, smiling at him with a white sleeve in his hand. "Let me wrap the wound till I can get supplies." Leo said, approaching Elliot. He threw the blanket off his right leg, sliding the sleeve under Elliot's thigh. He wrapped it tightly around the bullet wound, Elliot flinching as he wrapped and tied it off. "There, I'll wash my hands off and finish my business."

"Thank you for wrapping my leg Leo." Elliot smiled up at the boy, who returned it.

"It's because of me you got shot, what a boring death." Leo said with a chuckle.

"Is it ok if I rest my eye?" Elliot mumbled, falling asleep.

When he woke up again he was violently shook. His eyes opened to see the man looking at him. "Kid, you alright?" He asked.

"Where's Leo?"

"Left a while ago, took the old mans body. Come on, we need to get out of here." He said as he tried to pull Elliot up, the handcuff straining at the distance.

"Leo will get mad, I don't want to be punished. I'll stay here."

"But you'll be killed by him!" The man yelled.

"I know, and I don't care." Elliot said, the man growling. He was about to snap again when the front door opened. The man ducked under the bed as something smashed to the floor, shattering on the floor.

"Elliot!" A worried voice yelled, opening the door stood Leo. He hurried over to the man on the bed and looked around. "Where is he?"

"Uh." Elliot looked nervously at the younger man.

"Tell the truth or I'll have to cut off a limb each minute."

"I-I don't know, I just woke up." Elliot said, pointing under the bed. Leo looked down and smirked.

"Then I guess I'll have to search around." Leo said and headed to the closet.

"Maybe he left for home."

"To that miserable life. That baby in the crib, crying her eyes out. I would have killed her then, but I had my hands full. I'll go back later and grab her." In moments the man charged out from under the bed and ran at Leo's back. Elliot stared wide-eyed, mouth agape. What he saw in Leo's hands moved to fast for Elliot to see until it was imbedded in the mans neck. It was an ax. The man gasped for air as blood leaked from his neck. He made a sloppy beeline for the living room. Leo laughed and followed after, smiling wider as he heard a thump. From the bedroom Elliot saw Leo's shadow pick up the ax and bring it down again. This action was repeated several times before the ax clatter to the ground. The shadow got bigger as Leo walked toward the bedroom. Elliot whimpered when the bloody boy stepped into the room, a smile on his face.

"L-Leo." He muttered, the boy approaching him.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Leo asked, raising hand to caress Elliot's cheek.

"N-no?"

"That's good, now I'll chop him up and return with the stuff I brought." Leo smiled.

"Were you serious about that baby?"

"No, I don't harm children."

"So you lied to get him out?"

"Yep, now lay calmly while I finish my job." With that Leo walked and the sounds of cracking bones and the squishing of flesh being cut appeared. It didn't take that long for Leo to finish and this time he walked in with a bag of things. "I've got clothes out there, I'll help you into the shower tomorrow." He explained, sitting the bag on the bed and digging through it. "I've got wraps, rubbing alcohol, tweezers, and a bottle of chloroform."

"What's that for?" Elliot nervously asked.

"I don't want you to feel the pain of me digging through your leg, or are you a masochist." Leo joked, making Elliot blush.

"I'm not!" Elliot yelled causing Leo to chuckle. Elliot sighed, sitting up. "Can you turn around so I can take my pants off?"

"Can you even stand? I'll assist you." Leo said, pulling down the blanket. He leaned forward, his fingers unbuttoning Elliot's pants. Elliot was red as could be.

"I'm going to die of embarrassment before you can chop me up." At this Leo laughed a genuine laugh. Elliot looked down at the raven head with wide eyes. "You have a cute laugh." Elliot muttered, patting Leo on the head, the boy still laughing some.

"And you have a cute blush." Leo said, pouring chloroform onto a rag he pulled from the bag. "Anyway, talk to you later." Leo said, covering the mans mouth and nose. Elliot's vision began to spin so he shut his eyes and nodded off. Leo removed the rag and smiled at the sleeping man. "Hm." Leo smiled wider. "I like you Elliot Nightray, this is going to be a problem." With that Leo finished pulling down Elliot's pants and grabbed the tweezers.

Elliot awoke from his anesthetic sleep, his leg wrapped up. Sitting next to him was Leo, adjusting the towel on his forehead. Leo smiled at him, again he was blood free. "How are you feeling?"

"Other than the pain in my leg, fine. You went out again?"

"Just dropped Fang off at home? I picked up food for us." Leo said, holding up a bag of Chinese take-out.

"Why do I have a towel on my head?" Elliot asked, grabbing the towel.

"You were having a nightmare and all sweaty, so I cleaned you up."

"Uh, thank you." Elliot muttered. "So…what's my punishment for the old man?"

"Punishment? I think getting shot in the legs good enough, unless you want more." Leo smirked.

"Uh-no." Elliot said flinching as his leg twitched. Looking down he saw he was still in his underwear, his leg bandaged up. "I'm surprised when he shook me awake, I thought you'd kill him before getting supplies for me."

"I started thinking that you needed treatment since you were bleeding everywhere."

"I got your sheets all bloody, sorry." Elliot apologized as he stared down at the bloody sheets by his thigh.

"A little blood never hurt anyone, plus it's your side of the bed." Leo smiled.

"Side?" Elliot asked, Leo nodding as he took out the Chinese.

"Well if you stay with me you need to be comfortable."

"Stay? I guess that sounds right." Elliot muttered. Elliot pushed himself up, hissing in pain. "Can you pass me one of the cartons?" Leo nodded and handed Elliot the carton of Chinese noodles.

"So how long do I have till I join the other bodies?" Elliot asked as he opened the carton.

"I'm not sure, we have a winter storm hitting soon. I won't have any bodies for the time so I can play with my new toy." The smirk Leo had gave chills to Elliot, his fingers shaking. This caused him to drop the carton down the front of his shirt and boxers.

"Shit!" He yelled, blushing a bit.

"I'll take care of it." Leo said as he lifted his chopsticks.

"That'll take too long, I'll have fourth degree burn." Elliot smarted off, Leo sighing.

"You're so dramatic, but if you want I'll get it off faster." Leo said and chuckled, leaning over. He began eating the noodles off of Elliot, said boys face heating up right away. It worsened as Leo got lower. Elliot's body shook as he watch Leo reach the edge of his shirt. The raven head looked up as he slurped up the last of the noodles on the shirt. His eyes peered up into Elliot's wide ones. With a smirk he decided to finish off his teasing act and opened his mouth. "It gets tastier the lower I go." This did more than Leo expected. The embarrassment knocked Elliot out, surprising Leo. "I didn't think he'd conk out, must be weaker than I thought." Leo muttered, getting up to get a wash cloth and change of clothes for Elliot.

* * *

The flashing lights alerted the neighborhood, but no one dared leave their homes into the blizzard starting outside. Oswald shook his head as he stood outside the two story home, gripping the doorway. Blood curdling screams resound from the upstairs of Charlotte's home. The gruesome sight they had been met with was by far the worst. Fang's body had carelessly chopped up, all but his head were in bits, laid inside Lily's crib.

Raven had managed to beat them to the scene, trying to keep Charlotte out, but failed. Last Oswald saw she was clutching her husbands head, bawling her eyes out and disturbing the evidence. A hand landed on his shoulder, scaring Oswald, causing him to jump. Turning he was met with Raven's pitiful look, glaring at the man. "This is too much for all of us. You need a break the most."

"I failed her…I promised Charlotte that I'd save him."

"You can't save everyone." Raven's only words to Oswald.

"He'll pay, I'll fuck him up! I won't stop till that Nightray boy is with his uncle and the Ripper in jail, waiting for the needle." Oswald said, Raven shaking his head.

"I called the team, they should be here soon."

"I thought we had a watch here."

"This blizzard changed the plans."

"What about the other body in the bed?"

"Charlotte said she didn't know him, probably just saw too much."

"I will hunt this monster down, I promise Raymond his nephews safety."

"You know, we're still looking for his body."

"I'm telling you he's alive, the Ripper never kept people this long." Oswald said. The sirens approaching them.

"It's late, go home and get some rest. Have a nice long shower and a great breakfast that doesn't involve Dunkin' Donuts." Raven said to his friend. "I'm sure your pet birds dying of hunger."

"Jabberwocky's caretaker takes care of him." Oswald said, the police cars stopping in front of them.

"Go home…sleep, eat, bath." Raven drilled into his head before leaving, Oswald walking with Charlotte when she was escorted from the house.

* * *

The morning light shone through the blinds, right through Elliot's eyelids. The teen moved his head to the side running into a messy bush of hair. With a groan he opened his eyes. He was met with sleeping Leo. He blushed a bit at how cute Leo's sleeping face was, as well as peaceful. Leo was halfway on Elliot's body, the older not really sure how to handle this. It wasn't till he felt Leo shivering that he noticed the big blanket on the floor. There was a smaller blanket tangled around Leo's leg. Elliot slid his arm under Leo's waist and tried to grab it. Leo murmured in his sleep as Elliot grabbed the blanket and pulled it out. He flipped Leo's body on to his by his waist and tried to cover them both the best he could, managing to cover up their abdomen and legs. He rested his arm around Leo's waist.

"Elliot." Leo mumbled in his sleep, spooking Elliot. He looked down, unsure if Leo was faking his sleep like before. It wasn't till Leo groans that he knew he was asleep. Elliot decided to get more sleep, but the need to use the bathroom made itself known. He looked down at Leo and at the handcuff with a groan.

"Leo, hey Leo." Elliot said, nudging the boy with his shoulders.

"Elliot." He mumbled.

"Yah?" Elliot said.

"Do you…like me." He said as he rolled off of Elliot, taking the blanket with him. Elliot looked wide eyed at the boys question, giving it little thought before he remembered he had to use the bathroom. He nudged Leo again, this time his eye opening and staring tiredly at Elliot.

"What?" He grumbled.

"Can you unlock the cuff please, I need to go to the bathroom." Leo stared, taking in the words until they made since. Leo took the cuff key on a chain off of his neck and tossed it to Elliot, and fell back asleep. Elliot stared at the key Leo had just willingly given to him, surprised. Carefully he unlocked the cuffs and climbed out of bed, falling against the wall at the pain of his wound be used. He huffed a bit, turning to see Leo still asleep.

With a sigh Elliot lightly limped out of the room, heading towards the bathroom. On the way he bumped into a table, letting out a gasp. "Erm." Came from the bedroom, Elliot turning to see Leo turned over, not moving. Sighing he noticed the clothes on the table he had bumped into, they were his. Grabbing them he smiled and decided a shower would be nice so he limped over to the bathroom as fast as he could.

Leo soon woke up from the sun himself and rolled over to hide his face in Elliot. It wasn't till he hit the bed that he sprung up and looked at the empty room. His eyes went wide in anger as he grabbed a long bladed knife from under his pillow. With rage and worry in his body Leo marched out of the bedroom, looking around for the blonde boy. He marched to the front door, hitting the table that protruded. He cussed as he shoved it back into the wall, smashing the plaster in with the force. He ran over to the door, pulling it open and looked around outside. Seeing nothing his eyes collected tears and walked back into the home, the snow still falling with the gust of wing, blowing Leo's hair around. He didn't bother to shut the door, only grip his knife. The creak of the floorboards alerted Leo. The boy picked up his head to see Elliot standing in the bathroom doorway, looking at him in worry. His hair wet from the showers, making him shiver as the snow blew into the home. The rage in Leo over flowed and he ran over to Elliot, raising the knife feet away. Elliot stared in surprise as the knife was imbedded into the wooden door frame next to him, Leo's pissed off eyes glaring at him.

"How'd you get out!?" He snapped, making Elliot swallow.

"You gave me the key because I needed to use the bathroom. You fell back asleep and I tried not to wake you, honest."

"Don't ever, ever, go anywhere without proper permission! I thought you got outside in the damn blizzard!" Leo couldn't hold the few tears that fell down and his anger turned sorrow, making Elliot feel guilty. "You stupid idiot." Leo cried. Elliot peeled Leo's hand away from the knife and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Elliot muttered, holding Leo tight.

"I thought you left me here alone. You're so fun, I didn't want it to stop."

"I like you too Leo, I won't leave you here alone."

"You say that like you didn't watch me butcher you're family."

"Your interesting. You'd think a psychopath wouldn't have feelings, but you do. Do you like what you do, or are you filled with remorse?" Elliot questioned, taking Leo by surprise.

"I like killing. Sure my victims are random, but I can take out the anger this world has filled me with and I grant them with a more peaceful world. It's a world I long for so long, no matter what I do though, no one would rid me from it. I had nothing to stay for, like you said, no one would miss me." Leo said, pulling away from the hug.

"Had?" Elliot asked with a smile.

"I have you, a friend now. Would you miss me if I disappeared?" He asked sincerely.

"I'd miss you some, we kind of have some psychological friendship." Elliot said and wrapped his arm around Leo's shoulder. "Can you help me up, I think my wounds open."

"Of course, I'll check it for you." With that Leo lifted Elliot to his feet and helped him limp into the bedroom. He laid him down on the bed. Leo removed his bloody pants grumbling when he saw the old bandages on it. "This is a good way to get infection idiot, do you want me to saw your leg off?" Elliot only chuckled at Leo, making the teen look up at him curiously as he removed the bandage.

"Two days ago you would have sawed it off then and there." At this Leo blushed and grabbed a wash rag and new bandages. "I'm glad you warmed up to me so I could learn about the real you."

"Hm…thank you for telling me when he had the gun." Leo said and cleaned Elliot's wound. "I shouldn't have pointed it your way, but what's done is done. I can't change anything." Leo said, finishing up with the tie of the bandage. "There we go, don't go straining yourself with hefty tasks." Leo smiled.

"Don't you ever hurt yourself?"

"Bunch of times. I've even left blood evidence, but the stupid cops can't find me in the system."

"I see." Elliot said, leaning back. "Well, I'm ready." Elliot said, grabbing the handcuffs.

"Hold on." Leo stopped him, placing a hand on his. "I was wondering…I have a question."

"Shoot." Elliot said, retracting his hand.

"Do you want to live with me…here? I can make them think you're dead…we can spend these lives together. We both have no family now, and we don't have to hate this world longer than we have. You don't have to kill anyone, I'll do it. I won't chain you up anymore."

"But if you get caught…can you stop killing for me? We can sneak off to somewhere new and live a new life there, smiling everyday."

"All I ever want was to be caught be Oswald…I was allowing myself to fall to hell, but you've caught me. I think I can stop it, for you." Leo smiled, leaning closer. Elliot followed, but pulled Leo right into a kiss. The younger didn't object, only fell back on the bed. Elliot smirked as he pulled away, looking down at his new companion.

"Perfect." Elliot muttered, about to kiss Leo again when a cellphone buzzed on wooden. He looked over to see a maroon colored phone light up on the bed stand. "Is that yours?" He asked Leo.

"Yah, pass me it." Leo said and held his hand out. Elliot reached over and grabbed it. He handed it back to Leo, the boy sighing as he picked it up, putting a finger to his lips. "Hello." He answered. A sad voice on the other side of the line, making Elliot's eye twitch. "I'm fine, I'm staying at with a friend…no I don't need anything, ok. I'll see you later, 'kay…bye Oz." Leo muttered, hanging up soon after.

"Oz? Vessalius?" Elliot asked, surprising Leo.

"Yes, he's a friend of mine. You know him?"

"He annoys me everyday of my life in school. Always saying he'd hook me up with someone."

"Yah, Oz is fun to be around. I don't think he'll like me because I killed his cousin Ada."

"Ada!?" Elliot yelled, staring down at Leo. "Why?" Elliot's eyes turned angry, holding Leo down.

"It's all random Elliot, so just stop crushing my arm." Leo said, looking at Elliot's hand. Elliot released him, massaging his arm.

"I forgot, sorry." Elliot said, sitting up. Leo followed him, phone in hand. Elliot looked like he had the energy kicked out of him, the face he made was cute for Leo. Swiftly he brought up his phone and took a picture, laughing at Elliot's surprised look. "Why did you take a picture!?" He snapped.

"You were so cute, I couldn't help myself." Elliot grabbed Leo's phone, taking several pictures of Leo. "How do you like it?" He said with a laugh. Leo blushed and tackled Elliot on the bed, grabbing the phone.

"Give it!" He yelled, but Elliot just held the phone high and pulled Leo to his chest. The phone clicked and Elliot brought it down to look at the picture. Both looked at it Leo's surprised face making Elliot chuckled. Leo glared and grabbed the phone. He held it up before kissing Elliot, snapping a picture. The phone fell and Leo wrapped his arms around Elliot. "Is this what love feels like?" Leo muttered his stomach fluttering around, his cheeks flushed.

"I take it you've never had someone close to you like this."

"Never has anyone liked me, any family I had once abandoned me." Leo said, curling up against Elliot.

"I don't understand that feeling, but I know what you're saying."

"Say, I'm wondering where this will end up. I really hope it goes somewhere away from this city." Leo said, Elliot playfully gripping his waist.

"We'll be some where far away." Elliot smirked, kissing Leo's forehead.

Weeks past Christmas days past, Elliot had no present for Leo, unable to go out while Leo shopped for him. The only thing Elliot could give Leo was a family ring passed done to the last Nightray. Even though Elliot was upset by the fact it was little Leo found it precious and wore it around his thumb since it wouldn't stay on any other finger without sliding. Leo always wore it, only to take showers, which Elliot would join him from time to time. Leo had yet to write his letter to Elliot, finding it hard to when he he had to keep Elliot from finding out. He'd promised not to kill anymore, but he needed one last victim to massacre to an identifiable state. That was one of his many problems.

Currently he laid in Elliot's arms, stark naked against one another. The ring remained on Leo's thumb, Elliot playing with it. His arm was wrapped around Leo's waist, the younger watching Elliot's fingers rock the ring back and forth. "It looks better on you, the Nightray crest."

"It's beautiful, I know you feel like it wasn't much, but it makes me happy." Leo said, kissing Elliot under the chin.

"I'm happy too. I don't mean this badly, but you killing my family had the best ending." Elliot muttered, the blanket bunch up around their twisted limbs. "I wonder what my uncle thinks happened?"

"Probably still hoping you'll come home. I'd let you, but then I'd never see you again." Leo whimpered.

"I'd like to see him again, but I wouldn't like never seeing you again." Leo bit his lip, for once in his life feeling guilt of actually taking someone from their family.

"If you don't take too long…I mean you can call him on your phone?" Leo said, rolling over to the nightstand, opening up the drawer. Elliot peered over the boy to see a drawer full of cellphones. There was a blue one Elliot noticed as his old phone he had misplaced a day before his abduction. Leo grabbed it and gave it to Elliot. The older man stared down at it before back at Leo whom faced away. "Be quick so they don't trace the call." Elliot swallowed, not having any ideas what to say. His fingers worked by themselves, pressing the on button. The phone loaded, a small screen opening up. Elliot pressed a single number and pressed the call button. The phone rang three times before it was picked up, a surprised voice answering.

"Elliot! Is that you!?" The yell came through.

"Uncle, it's good to hear your voice. How are you?"

"How are you!? Did you manage to get your phone!? Where are you!? I'll call the cops and get you away from that man!"

"Uncle, calm down. The Ripper gave me my phone so I could call you. I'm sorry about what happened and I'm sorry I can't come home."

"What!? Is he holding you hostage?!"

"No…not anymore. Uncle, I'm sorry I've betrayed my family, but I can't help it. The Ripper and I are in love, please don't look for us anymore. I just want peace for us, no more killing and no more regrets. Uncle Raymond, please don't tell the cops on him, he's not as evil as you think." Raymond was speechless for a moment, returning with a snap.

"He murdered your family! I'm calling the cops! I'm sorry Elliot." Elliot was about to retort when he looked down at Leo's face. Is eyes were sorrow filled, getting worse by the minute. With a sigh Elliot whispered into the phone.

"I'm sorry too Uncle, but I love him." Elliot said as he laid over Leo, pressing the end button. Leo turned into Elliot, smiling against his chest. "It's the both of us for the rest of time Leo." He said and pecked Leo's cheek. He took a picture with Leo before chucking his phone against the wall. Leo jumped as it hit and look over, the phone in pieces.

"Just us." Leo smiled getting a kiss on the lips.

"Never let me do that again." Elliot joked, grabbing Leo's hands. His fingers scarred from the knife blades he once used. "Your face was so miserable."

"Shut up idiot!" Leo playfully yelled, enjoying the heat from Elliot's body.

"Do you want to get dressed, I'll make breakfast?" Elliot said, getting up. His leg had long healed and his walking returned to normal. He pulled on his boxers and pants before walking out of the bedroom. Leo just laid there, smiling where the man had disappeared. He closed his eyes for a moment, though when he opened them again Elliot had pancakes laying in front of him. "Your tired, maybe I shouldn't have kept you up all night." He said as he brushed Leo's bangs back, his soft amethyst eyes looking into his baby blue ones.

"No, I'm use to late nights, I was thinking and nodded off."

"I see, thinking of-?"

"You." Leo said and sat up, hissing a little at the pain in his butt. He still wasn't use to sex even though this wasn't the first time he and Elliot had done it.

"Hm, well lets eat and I'll tell you about today."

"Today?" Leo asked curiously.

"It's been a month today since you abducted me."

"And killed your family. Now that I think about it that knifes still in the bathroom doorway."

"I've forgiven you for all that. Tonight I'm going to prepare dinner for you, set up the house."

"Being romantic are you." Leo said, wrapping his arms around Elliot's shoulders.

"It's a special day for us." Elliot muttered, holding Leo close. Leo's smile fell as he he thought about his promises to Elliot, but the secret he was keeping from him. With a sigh he decided to tell him.

"Elliot…I need to kill one more person." Elliot's eyes narrowed as he looked at Leo.

"Why would you?"

"Because I need to make them think you're dead. I'll rid the man of any traceable prints or DNA. I'll place the letter and the man in your bed at home." Leo tried to explain, but Elliot shook his head, tired if Leo's explanation.

"You promised, swore to me that you wouldn't. If you have to kill for me to live then I can't live with you, not like that. Choose today, it's me or another victim." Elliot's words hit Leo hard, making tears slide from his eye. It was a stare off between the two, Elliot sighing and patting Leo's head. "I'm sorry, but it's true. I won't hate you if you choose to kill, but I won't live with you or the guilt."

"You want me to kill you then?" Leo asked.

"If you leave the letter on my bed."

"They won't believe it, because there isn't a body! Oswald will never stop looking for you!"

"Why do you care what he does!? We'll run away together, he won't find us!"

"I can't Elliot, I won't know we're safe unless you're dead to them."

"Then make us safe." Elliot growled, sitting up. "Make us both safe, do what you were going to."

"But…you won't be with me anymore."

"They'll put the needle in your arm and then we can't be separated anymore." Elliot said, leaning over and kissing Leo's forehead. "Our own Romeo and Juliet." Leo's tears hadn't stopped, he just felt Elliot's lips against his.

"I will write your letter and get a proper outfit for you to wear. You decide how you want to die and I'll do it for you." Leo weeped.

"Be happy a little, we'll be together without anyone to tell us other wise." Elliot said, crawling over Leo. "I want you to take my heart, and put it somewhere no one will find it and you can cherish it." He said, kissing Leo. "Tonight, we'll make love and then you will kill me."

"Okay." Leo meaninglessly said.

"I know this will be hard for you."

"Can I have an hour for my letter."

"If that's what you need." Elliot said, kissing Leo's head once more before leaving. Only then did he curl up and cried. He didn't cry long before he grabbed a piece of paper and began writing Elliot's letter.

The hour ran by and after several tries Leo stared at the letter in his hands, filled with meaningful words. He smiled at the words. As he was wrapped up in reading a pair if arms wrapped around him, making him jump.

"It's been an hour and you're still naked, you should put clothes before you leave." Elliot whispered into Leo's ear.

"You showered." Leo said as he turned, kissing Elliot on chin.

"Yah, I was going to wait for you, but you were being quiet. I thought you were asleep, so I didn't want to wake you."

"I managed to make the perfect letter, care to read?" Leo smiled, turning to lay on his back. He held up a piece of paper in front of Elliot. The man read it and as he went on his smiled. Finishing he scooped Leo up into his arms, surprising the young murder.

"That's sweet, your my happiness too." Elliot said, kissing Leo. "I love you Leo." The letter fell to the ground as Leo clung to Elliot's shirt, taking in his smell.

"Wait for me, wherever we go, wait for me to catch up." Leo begged.

"I will wait, I'll wait for as long as I need." Elliot said, kissing Leo's head.

"Let's skip dinner tonight." Leo said, holding Elliot tightly in his arms. "I'll eat later." He whispered into Elliot's ear. The man only wrapped his arms around Leo's waist.

"I'll eat now." Elliot chuckled before kissing Leo's lips again.

"I'm going to miss you Elliot." Leo muttered as Elliot kissed his neck.

* * *

Oswald sat at his desk, head in his hands, shaking it back and forth. His head was a mess of negativity. A few hours ago the body of Elliot Nightray had shown up at the Nightray mansion. He had his chest cut open and his heart removed. Currently down the hall was Raymond Nightray sat, crying. On the other side of the hall was his family, Oz watching Alice sleep. Next to him sat a boy that resembled a younger version of Raven, holding a boy with blonde hair and heterochromia iridis eyes. Behind Oswald sat Charlotte, Lily asleep in her arms. No one said anything in the quiet, somber room, no one needed to. Lacie kept looking over at get brother, watching himself tear himself apart. Finally she gave a huff and stood up, marching to her brother. The others watched her her curiously.

"Quit it." She demanded, making Oswald look at his angry little sister. "You can't beat yourself up over it. This maniac was a murder to the core. We couldn't stop him, he was too slick for you. You need to go home for a few days and rest, get better and chase this psychopath another day."

"How can you say that, do you know how many people this sick son of a bitch has killed!?" Oswald yelled, followed by silence, shortly interrupted by the elevator dinging. Stepping out was Raven, a small smile on his face.

"Hey Oswald you have a visitor. I found him downstairs." Oswald looked over at his partner, Lacie's eyes following his, in fact everyone was looking at the boy with Raven.

"Dad." He said and ran to the man. Oswald stood up in time for the boy to engulf him in a hug. "I knew you'd be here at this hour." Oswald sighed and smiled, hugging the boy back.

"Leo, what are you doing here? How'd you get here?"

"I walked and I missed you. You've been here for weeks, and if you did come home I wasn't awake."

"Leo, you look better, have you been sleeping a lot?" Lacie asked her nephew.

"Yes, I've been better for a while."

"Hey Leo." Oz said from down the hall.

"Hey." Leo smiled over at his friend, whom was walking over to him.

"So whose this friend you were staying with." He teased Leo.

"Just an ex." Leo grumbled, Oz pouting.

"Wait, you were dating and didn't tell me." Oswald said, patting his son's head.

"It was a month hook up, we just decided for now to separate."

"What do you say Oswald, go home and sleep." Jack said, walking over with Alice in his arms, Alyss guiding over the two other children.

"I should probably go home, make sure Leo's keeping up with his health and schoolwork. I should get us dinner too, what's open though in the middle of the night?" Oswald said and scratched his head.

"I'll make you something, I just went to the store the other day."

"What about you."

"Before he left, my ex, he made me a once in a lifetime meal. After what I ate I don't think I could eat anymore." Leo smiled.

"We'll a nice home cooked meal sounds wonderful."

"I'll say, I can tell you that you're eating patterns haven't been good. You've gained wait since I last saw you." Leo said, Oswald roughing up his hair.

"Where are your glasses?"

"Broke them, but I don't need them anymore." Leo smiled, noticing Charlotte looking at him with a smile.

"Auntie Lottie, how have you been?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"Not good, not good at all Leo. You've heard about the Ripper correct?"

"The one that killed all those people, what about him?"

"He got Fang, my husband." Charlotte said, tears in her eyes.

"Oh…I'm sorry auntie." Leo mumbled and looked down at Raymond down the hall. "Who's he?" Leo whispered.

"Raymond Nightray, we found his nephew dead tonight. It was the last of his family."

"Oh. Well what your dealing with is an sociopath." Leo explained.

"What he did to that Nightray child, it wasn't part of his pattern. He kept him for a month and he didn't kill him like the rest. What could he do with a heart."

"You need time off dad, how about you take the day off tomorrow and we'll visit mom." Leo said, grabbing his fathers hand. "You'll make yourself sick worrying about this guy and I don't want to be an orphan." Leo's sad smiled who over his fathers heart immediately and he gripped his hand.

"Alright's lets go home, we'll pick this up in a few days and then I'll get this son of a bitch."

"If you want auntie you can stay with us tonight." Leo told Charlotte, but the woman only shook her head.

"Spend time with your father while he's taking the break."

"Oh…alright." Leo said and tugged his father toward the elevator, passing Raven. "See you later Uncle Raven." He said, the man waving. As Leo passed Raymond he stopped in his spot, looking down at his shoes. Leo looked too the side before grabbing Raymond's hands. The man looked up surprised at Leo, whom smiled sadly. "I know how you must feel, all the hate welling up inside. I can't say much since I hardly know you, but I'm sorry for your loss and I hope this guy gets the needle for all he's done." Raymond's eyes focused on the boys eyes peering down at him with the upmost sincerity. Looking down the shine caught his eye and that's when he noticed the ring on Leo's thumb. With wide eyes he clinched Leo's hands in his own and looked at the ring carefully. When he noticed it he gripped Leo's hand tightly and glared at the boy.

"This is my nephews ring! Where'd you get it!?" He yelled, Leo flinching.

"You're hurting me!" Leo yelled, trying to pull his hand away.

"Let go of my son Mr. Nightray!" Oswald yelled, pulling the two apart. Leo clutched his hand as his father kept Raymond away.

"That's my nephews ring! That's Elliot's! Where did you get it!?" He yelled, Oswald looking back at Leo with worried eyes.

"Leo, where's you get that ring?" Oswald asked.

"I…a man gave it to me. He dropped a letter off for you at home. He was upset when I told him you were at work. He put this on my finger and told me never to take it off, but it didn't fit on my fingers so I put it on my thumb. He gave me a letter to give to you. I left it on your desk." Oswald's arms fell and turned to his son, eyes wide.

"Leo…how old did the man look?"

"No older than me, I thought he was a fanboy of yours. Then I thought he was some weirdo with what he was saying, things about a cabin in the forest and how nice it would be if I'd visit. I locked up the house after that."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I was going to when we got home…I know it's evidence and all, but can I keep the ring Mr. Nightray. I like it very much?" Leo asked, but Raymond didn't answer, he just waved his hand. "Uh, did I upset you?" Leo asked.

"Just take it, it's a bad memory."

"Leo, tonight I want you sleeping next to me."

"Uh, does this mean we can't visit mom?" Leo asked, staring up at Oswald.

"We'll visit her grave, just don't wonder off. I can't lose you." Oswald pulled Leo into a hug, kissing the side of his head.

"I'll be fine dad." Leo muttered, holding his dad back.

"Alright, lets go home. I'll see everyone later." Oswald said and stood up.

"A cabin in the forest, didn't the first victim have a home out in the forest?" Leo asked, Oswald only gripping his hand.

"We aren't going to worry about that stuff right now, and you need to stop peaking into my files." Oswald said and roughed up Leo's hair again. "Let's just relax ourselves tonight and have a nice, calm sleep." Oswald muttered, smiling at the thought.

"Alright father, lets go." Leo said, waving good-bye as he was pulled into the elevator, a sad smile planted on his face.

* * *

A/N: Though Jack the Ripper peeks my interest the name was not from him. Ripper is known as a murder whom mutilates its victims bodies. Its been a bit since I wrote any dark fics with unhappy endings, and these too are tragic alone. If anyone likes this enough to see a sequel I'd be happy to finish it fully.

Fact: Jack the Ripper has been thought to never existed. The title was given by a drunken journalist after a series of murders.

The picture is not, but I chose it for symbolism. Leo is sleeping peacefully next to Elliot, feeling secure with him there. Elliot off the ropes and chains proving Leo trusting him enough to sleep beside him, as well as removing Leo's mask, his glasses, to show the real Leo.


End file.
